1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved high directional and a kit for a high directional. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multipod, for example, a tripod, or a quadpod, as vertical rigging equipment.
2. State of the Art
Tripods are used as artificial high directionals and anchors in rigging activities, for example mountain and industrial rescue work, and confined space entry. A conventional industrial tripod has three legs permanently secured to a head. The head may include rigging anchors having holes for attachment points. Devices such as pulleys may be attached to the holes using carabiners. Generally, a carabiner has a ring or C-shaped body having a gate which may be opened or closed.
A directional is used in rigging activities which employ ropes. The directional may change the direction a rope is positioned, or running. Often, in rigging activities, the rope is weighted, and the directional must have load bearing capacity, referred to as an anchor. A “natural” anchor, such as a tree, may not be positioned to provide an efficient attachment point for ropes during a rescue. An “artificial” anchor, such as a tripod, may serve as a directional anchor, allowing the ropes to be efficiently employed.
In a confined space rescue, illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional tripod 10 having three legs 20 attached at their proximal end by a head 15 may used. The three legs 20 may be connected at their distal ends with a safety chain 30 to prevent leg slippage, and be positioned over the confined space, in this case a manhole 40 containing a victim. A rope 50 extends from the manhole 40, where the rope 50 is secured to the victim. The rope 50 reaches from the hole to a pulley 60 affixed to the tripod 10. The rope 50 may be pulled through the pulley 60 by the efforts of rescuers on the surface, pulling the victim from the manhole 40. The tripod 10 provides a high directional anchor for the pulley 60 and therefore the rope 50, allowing the victim to be removed from the manhole 40 with minimal friction. The conventional tripod described has limited attachment points, and only provides a directional anchor point directly above the footprint of the legs of the tripod.
Accordingly, there is a need for an artificial high directional anchor device capable of providing a directional anchor point both away from the leg or legs of the device, and directly above the leg or legs of the device.